


One More Dance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim won't let her be a wallflower</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Dance

She had not wanted to go. Like most of the rest of her life, this event in the public eye, it belonged to that girl before the door opened.

Her father had been more insistent with her than he had been, until that point.

So she found herself at the benefit dance, in her shiny wheelchair, one with stupid handles because the weather was too inclement for the powered one.

The Father&Daughter Dance was announced, and she cringed; she had always accompanied her father for that, every year, since she had been able to.

And now, this too belonged to that girl who had not opened the door.

Except Jim would not have it that way, as he scooped her out of her chair, settling her feet on top of his, as a father does a tiny girl.

And they had one more dance to the applause of Gotham's finest.


End file.
